An object
by kagebunshin679
Summary: Saat seseorang mengalami kebencian yang begitu besar,maka ia akan kuat dan itulah kami. Warning : many godlike characters,judul sama isi gak nyambung,gaje bin membingungkan,Kyuubi sensei. Chap 2 : Taka vs Great Red : final
1. Chapter 1

"Grrr siapa kau bocah ?",tanya Great Red menatap marah manusia didepanya itu.

"Aku adalah Taka",balas manusia bertopeng mata sharigan tiga tomoe nya berputar cepat eakan mengancam naga terkuat itu,"Dan aku adalah..kematianmu".

.

.

.

."Yuuma-chan kenapa ?",tanya Issei kepada pacar barunya,Yuuma A.K.A Raynare yang baru saja menusukkan tombak cahaya ke perut Issei.

"Kau harus mati hyoudo issei,karena sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu",kata Raynare menyeringai sinis kearah Issei,"dan jika kau ingin menyalahkan,salahkan saja tuhan yang menanamkan [sacred gear] ke dalam tubuhmu",kemudian Raynare pergi dengan meninggalkan beberapa helai bulu gagak.

"sac..apa ?",kata issei diiringi ambruknya tubuhnya ke tanah.

'Hah,apa aku akan mati disini ?",batin issei menjelang kematianya,'jika kau ingin membunuhku,biarkan aku memegang Oppai mu !'.

'Tidak-tidak !',batinya lagi,'kenapa saat ingin mati aku masih berpikiran seperti ini ? '

'Warna merah ini,mengingatkan aku dengan dirinya'.

"Rias Gremory senpai",itulah yang dikatakan nya terakhir kali sebelum kesadaranya menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

KABOOOOM...

Suara ledakan hasil serangan Great Red yang menggema di seluruh celah yang telah rusak berat dari hasil pertarungan dua makhluk dengan kekuatan hampir setara dengan tuhan itu.

"Grr..dimana kau kuso gaki",teriak Great Red menyeramkan,"kemarilah,kau akan kucabik-cabik karena berani melawanku ".

"Heh..coba saja kadal",teriak sang manusia muncul dari asap untuk membalas ejekan Great Red,"mencabik-cabik ku ?,malah kau akan kujadikan sate hahahaha".

"Grr...sialan kau bocah",umpat Red.

'sial...energi ku hampir habis hanya untuk menyerang bocah sialan ini,dan dia sama kali tidak terluka,makhluk macam apa dia',batin Red menatap musuh didepan-nya itu,'aku tau..aku harus mencoba tekhnik yang diajari Rubah Busuk itu'.

Great Red membuka mulut-nya dan memadatkan energi positif dan negatif,membuat musuh didepanya bingung.

'Apa itu,apakah bijudama ?',batin Taka menatap heran sang naga terkuat itu,'tidak-tidak,Great Red bukanlah bijuu,tekhnik ini hampir mirip dengan bijuudama tapi menggunakan energi sihir'.

'Rasio-nya sudah pas',batin great red.

'Aku harus bersiap-siap !',batin taka seraya mengumpulkan energi negatif dari Sharingan-nya.

"Rasakan ini,bocah tengik",umpat Great Red seraya melesatkan bola energi yang dikumpulkan-nya tadi.

"SIAL",umpat Taka setengah berteriak.

KABOOOOOOM...

.

.

.

.

"Hahhhh..kemana perginya engkau wahai ikan ?",batin si pria berambut hitam dengan poni kuning nista bin gaje,"kenapa aku merasa tidak enak badan,ehh dimana tolak miskin punyaku tadi ?".

"Ahh sudahlah,aku nanti harus membicarakan hal ini dengan micheal".

.

.

.

.

"Heh,kau merasa sakit bocah ?",ejek Great Red menatap hasil serangan-nya tadi,"kau lemah !".

"Wahh,rasanya geli kadal",balas taka sambil mengendalikan sesosok besar makhluk astral ber-aura negatif.

'Apa ?,dia masih bertahan ?',batin Great Red menatap heran sosok itu,'dan sosok apa itu,ukuranya melebihiku...siapa bocah ini ?'.

Taka yang sepertinya bisa mendengar pikiran Great Red hanya menyeringai,"terkejut huh ?,inilah tekhnik terkuat ku,Susano'o".

'Susano'o ?',batin Great Red,'aku pernah mendengar-nya'.

(flashback on)

"Hei kadal,kau menganggap ku kuat bukan ?",tanya Kyuubi sombong,"yang hanya bisa menandingiku hanyalah Susano'o milik indra otsutsuki,dan dia sekarang telah mati".

(Flashback off)

'Jangan-jangan inilah tekhnik yang bisa menandingi kuso kitsune-sensei ?',batin Red menatap cemas ke arah susano'o milik taka,'matilah aku,apalagi tenaga ku sudah habis..kuso !".

"Sekarang matilah",kata taka dengan seringaian kejam khasnya yang tertutup topeng,kemudian membuat panah susano'o dan mengarahkan-nya kearah Red.

 **Enton kagutsuchi.**

Author's note :

Halo,maafkan saya yang bodoh saya salah publish fanfic.

Untuk penulisan maafkan saya,karena saya New Author dan ngetik di hp.

Kritik dan saran !.


	2. Chapter 2 : Taka vs Great Red : final

'Hah,pertarungan indra dan ashura,kematian pak tua,itu semua membuatku pusing !',batin kyuubi A.K.A Kurama sambil tidur,'hutan apa ini ?,jelek sekali,seleramu buruk pak tua !',ejek kurama menatap tempat tinggal-nya jijik.

'Aku harus menyegarkan otak-ku dengan bertarung !',batin Kurama,'tapi aku tidak boleh bertarung dengan bangsa Shinobi,dengan bijuu lain-nya juga sudah bosan'.

"Aku tau !", kata Kurama gaje,"tekhnik portal dimensi yang diajarkan pak tua untuk kedunia manusia'.

'Hahahahaha,habislah kalian manusia sang bijuu terkuat akan memakan kalian !'.

.

.

.

.

Nging...nging...nging

"..."

Tercipta lah sebuah portal dimensi tepat di depan Great Red yang membuatnya bingung seketika.

"Apa itu ?",kata Great Red,"Hey tunjukkan dirimu sialan".

'Sial baru saja aku mengusir Ophis,datang lagi yang lain-nya',batin Great Red.

"Hoy,berani-nya kau membentak bijuu tanpa batas",balas Kurama yang keluar dari portal,"kau ingin mati kadal ?".

Perkataan Kurama tadi membuat Great Red SWT,'tadi naga tanpa batas,sekarang bijuu tanpa batas ?,apa mereka kakak beradik lain ibu ?'.

"Kheh,apapun kau,aku tidak takut !",kata Red mencoba menakuti musuh-nya,"kalau berani,kita bertarung dan lihat siapa yang lebih hebat rubah tua !".

'Wah ini lah yang kucari',batin Kurama,"heh,kau akan kumakan kadal panggang".

Red yang mendengar itu langsung marah melancarkan serangan terkuat-nya pada Kurama.

'Kheh,belum lagi kadal',batin Kurama yakin,kemudian membuka mulut-nya dan mengumpulkan chakra negatif dan positif,dan kemudian memadatkan-nya,'rasakan ini kadal !'.

 **Bijudama**

Bommm...bommm...bommm

Dua tekhnik terkuat mereka lagsung beradu,menyebabkan kerusakan besar di celah dimensi.

'Apakah rubah busuk itu telah hancur',batin Great Red menatap hasil pertarungan mereka,'sepertinya dia sudah mati'.

'Bicaranya saja yang besar',batin sombong Great Red,'kekuatan mu kecil rubah,hahahaha'.

Great Red terus tertawa karena yakin ia lah yang akan menang,"Rubah busuk,keluar kalau kau belum menjadi debu !".

Namun,kesombongan Great Red tidak bertahan lama ketika dari asap muncul siluet seekor rubah.

'APA ?',Great Red sangat terkejut saat melihat Kyuubi keluar tanpa luka sedikit-pun,"bagaimana kau bisa bertahan ?".

Kyuubi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Great Red,dan malah melontarkan lima bijuudama kearah Great Great Red tidak diam saja,dan membentuk sebuah perisai energi.

Bommm...bommm...bommm

'Sial,serangan-nya sangat kuat',batin Great Red berusaha mempertahankan perisai energi-nya dan sembari menatap Kyuubi yang melancarkan serangan pada-nya,'kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa bertahan !'.

'Habislah jadi sate,kadal',umpat Kyuubi sambil melancarkan bijuudama,'tapi aku merasa senang dengan pertarungan ini'.

'Sial...energi-ku akan habis',batin Great Red mulai cemas,'Perisai ini akan hancur sebentar lagi'.

Crakk...

Bommm...bommm...bommm

'Hahaha matilah kau kadal',batin kyuubi senang,'membunuh seekor naga adalah rekor-ku'.

Asap hasil serangan Kyuubi terus mengepul,kemudian seekor kadal bersayap raksasa yang terbaring penuh dengan luka.

"Sehebat ini kah sang Naga terkuat",ejek Kyuubi,"kukira kau kuat,ternyata kau lemah".

Kyuubi membuka sebuah portal dimensi,"membusuklah kau kadal".

"Tu-tunggu",suara itu langsung menghentikan kyuubi.

'Dia masih hidup',batin kyuubi menatap bingung musuh-nya itu,'setelah semua itu ?,ternyata gelar naga terkuat tidak diberikan sembarangan pada-nya'.

"Kau sangat kuat !,karena itu jadikanlah aku muridmu",pinta Great Red.

Kyuubi menaikkan 'alisnya',ia si Kadal tiba-tiba jadi merendah ?.Tapi karena kesombongan-nya,kyuubi tidak berpikir lagi dan langsung mengatakan,"aku memang kuat bukan ?,yang bisa mengalahkan-ku hanyalah indra dan ashura otsutsuki,dan mereka telah mati".

"Baiklah,kau akan kujadikan muridku",ucap Kyuubi sombong,"selama itu kau harus jadi budak-ku !"

'Cih tidak sudi aku,setelah aku mendapat lah yang akan jadi budak-ku',batin Great Red,"tentu saja shisou !".

( flashback off )

.

.

.

.

 **Enton:kagutsuchi**

Kabommm...kabommm...kabommm

Arghkkkk arghkkkk arghkkkk

Suara lengkingan kesakitan khas naga terdengar,tapi bagi taka ia menganggap suara itu adalah musik baginya.

"Si-sial kau ma-manusia",umpat Great Red,"kukutuk kau sialan".

Taka hanya menganggap umpatan itu angin lalu dan membuat amaterasu membakar tubuh Great Red sampai menyisakan kepala-nya saja.

"Inilah yang kubutuhkan",kata Taka kemudian menyimpan kepala Great Red di dimensi fuiin,"aku harus melaporkan-nya pada ketua !".

Kemudian Taka menciptakan sebuah portal dimensi dan menghilang tanpa jejak.

.

.

.

.

Akatsuki,sebuah organisasi dengan beranggotakan sepuluh kriminal shinobi rank S,dan dua anggota dalam ini dulunya sebuah organisasi tentara bayaran,tapi berubah haluan untuk mengumpulkan bijuu dan menguasai dunia.

Ketua organisasi,pain adalah yang paling doujutsu legenda yaitu Rinnegan

Sampai sekarang keberadaan organisasi ini belum diketahui sampai sekarang,tapi kabar menyebutkan kalau Akatsuki membentuk markas didunia manusia.

.

.

.

.

'Ternyata aku telah menjadi iblis',batin Issei meratapi nasib-nya sambil menaiki sepeda.

( flashback on )

"Hyoudou issei,sebenarnya kami adalah iblis,dan kau seharusnya sudah mati",kata Rias menununjukkan sayap iblisnya,yang membuat Issei terkejut,"tapi aku membangkitakanmu sebagai iblis keluarga gremory".

"Apa ti-tidak mungkin",kata Issei bingung,"aku tidak mau menjadi iblis !".

"Tapi dengan menjadi iblis memiliki keuntungan tersendiri",jawab Rias tersenyum manis,"kau memiliki kekuatan dan umur melebihi manusia !,selain itu jika kau telah menjadi highclass bisa membentuk peerage sendiri dan melakukan apapun dengan mereka".

"Me-melakukan apa pun ?",tanya Issei,"termasuk melakukan hal yang mesum ?".

"Tentu saja",jawab Rias.

( flashback off )

"Walau aku telah menjadi Iblis aku akan mewujudkan impianku",kata issei bersemangat,"YAITU MENJADI RAJA HAREM".

.

.

.

.

Nging...nging...nging

Terciptalah sebuah portal dimensi didepan Pain dan Konan,kemudian keluarlah seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Taka.

"Misi berhasil",kata Taka sambil menyeringai kemudian menyerahkan sebuah gulungan fuiin,"aku telah membunuh Great Red dan mengambil kepalanya".

"Kerja bagus",kata Pain menatap tanpa emosi Taka,seakan ia sudah tidak memiliki jiwa lagi.

"Sekarang tinggal Ourorobos Dragon,Ophis",kata konan dengan nada datar,"aku telah memerintahkan Sasori dan Deidara untuk menangkap Ichibi,sedangkan untuk ophis nanti kita akan menyuruh-nya".

"Taka,istirahatlah",perintah konan.

"baiklah nona malaikat",kata Taka,"aku pergi cantik".

Konan hanya menatap datar Taka,"pergilah ! ".

"baik",kata Taka kemudian menghilang dengan via shunsin.

Konan sudah biasa dipuji oleh-'nya',ia sudah bosan mendengar pujian seperti itu ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan laki-laki,tapi bukan berarti ia Lesbi.

"Kau yakin ia bisa mengatasi-nya,"tanya Pain pada konan,"Ophis itu kuat".

"Tenang saja",ucap datar Konan,"karena ia dijuluki.."

" **Si kuning pembunuh"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suju menatap takut orang didepan-nya itu,orang yang sama yang telah membunuh seluruh anak buah-nya dalam waktu singkat,"s-s-siapa k-kau ?".

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam,bola mata mangekyou nya berputar seakan ingin memberikan penderitaan tiada batas.

Ia menarik senjatanya dan menebas leher suju,"aku adalah,the yellow asassin".

"Aku hanyalah kebencian yang dalam,seseorang yang telah tersesat dalam Dark Sides,dan tidak akan bisa lepas dari sisi itu",ucap-nya kemudian mengembalikan sharingan nya ke mode tiga tomoe,"dan karena kau telah mengetahui-nya,kau harus mati !".

 **Hiraisin no jutsu**

.

.

.

.

Tap...tap...tap...tap...tap

"Hokage-sama !",ucap shikaku dengan panik !,"Sang kazekage,Sabaku no Gaara telah diculik".

"Apa ?,tidak mungkin",balas sang Hokage,"siapa yang menculik-nya ?".

"Anggota Akatsuki,yaitu Sas..",ucapan Shikadai terhenti karena Naruko mendobrak pintu kantor hokage.

"Tou-san,apa yang terjadi pada Gaara-kun ?",tanya Naruko panik karena mendengar nama sahabat nya itu.

"Gaara diculik oleh..."jawab Minato dijeda dengan helaan nafas,"Akatsuki !".

NANI ?

* * *

 **Author kage's note :**

Hua bagaimana fanfic saya,buruk ? Nah saya akan menjelaskan jutsu-nya dulu

Portal dimensi : tekhnik jikkukan seperti kaguya,tapi agak berbeda.

Enton : kagutsuchi : jutsu susano'o dengan membentuk anak panah api hitam ( amaterasu )

Untuk tekhnik Red,terinspirasi dari bijuudama sensei-nya yaitu kyuubi/kurama,tapi menggunakan energi sihir.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVV

VVV

V

kagebunshin679 log out.


End file.
